


you ran away (from me)

by realityrewind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam isn't Dead, Apologies, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Maybe a tiny bit of angst, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post S7, also, but neither are important, lance feels bad for being mean, season 7 left me wanting a lot more character interaction between these two so yeah, shadam is mentioned, so is allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityrewind/pseuds/realityrewind
Summary: “Keith, you ran away! Maybe you should have stayed away. Just drift off by yourself, Mr. Lone Wolf.”He winced, recalling those cruel words. He should have apologized then, like Keith did. But he missed his moment, and now the words just sit in the bottom of his stomach. He didn’t mean it, he was just so hurt when Keith left. It was like a hole was made in his heart, and when Keith came back he acted as if nothing happened. So maybe Lance was a bit resentful, but he definitely didn’t want Keith to leave again.





	you ran away (from me)

Earth was safe, and Lance was finally with his family again. He should be over the moon, after all, it’s what he’s wanted since the very beginning. But something had been nagging at him. A feeling of guilt weighing heavy on his heart.

He strolled though the halls of the Garrison base listlessly, unsure of what he should do about how was feeling. He could try talking about it with Hunk, but even then, was he really dealing with the problem?

_“Keith, you ran away! Maybe you should have stayed away. Just drift off by yourself, Mr. Lone Wolf.”_

He winced, recalling those cruel words. He should have apologized then, like Keith did. But he missed his moment, and now the words just sat in the bottom of his stomach. He didn’t mean it, he was just so hurt when Keith left. It was like a hole was made in his heart, and then Keith came back he acted as if nothing happened. So maybe Lance was a bit resentful, but he definitely didn’t want Keith to leave again.

Lance leaned against the wall and let out a frustrated sigh. He felt trapped suddenly, without enough room to even think. He decided that pacing around the base was getting him nowhere, so with a quick stop at his room, he changed into athletic shorts and a spandex shirt. Quietly, he made his way outside, clouds blocking out the sunset. After a quick stretch and warm-up, he began to lightly jog around the base’s perimeter.

He let himself get lost in the up-and-down motion, the tap, tap, tap of his shoes on the desert ground, and his steady breath. For the first time in a long time, he felt the weight of his thoughts slip away. He really needed this, to be free.

After doing a few laps, he stopped to just look up at the sky and breathe. The sun had completely set by then, the low sitting clouds blocking out the view of the stars, much to Lance’s dismay. Just as he was about to turn back to the base, he felt a wet drop hit the bridge of his nose. Startled, he flinched backward slightly. Only after a few more drops hit his face, did he realize it was raining. He couldn’t help the smile that broke out onto his face, or the chimes of giddy laughter bubbling up inside of him. Rain! It may be only sprinkling, but it was the one thing he missed most about Earth (besides his family of course). He reveled in the feeling of the water softly pattering against him.

“Lance?”

The voice, though soft, broke his reverie. He turned around to see Keith, looking concerned with a red umbrella. After a few moments of the black paladin’s eyes searching Lance’s, he smiled. Not very noticeably, and if he didn’t know him very well, Lance probably wouldn’t have even read his expression as one.

“Get over here before you get completely soaked, you doofus.” Keith motioned to Lance with a flick of his chin.

Lance cursed his heart for skipping. “Okay.”

He ducked under Keith’s umbrella, the rain now starting to pick up. They made their way back in silence, causing anxiety to build within him. He felt the need to speak but found himself unable to force any words out. He went over different ice breakers in his head, each one worse than the next. In his internal panic, he didn’t even notice they were standing outside of Keith’s room.

Keith cleared his throat. “Uh, Lance?”

_Quiznak, this is so awkward._

“Hey-!” Lance cringed at his own shrill yelp. “Keith. Um. Can we talk?” He refused to make eye contact, hand rubbing the nape of his neck.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing right now?” Keith’s voice lifted with amusement as he smirked at the red paladin. Lance flushed pink.

_Stupid Keith with his stupid face and his stupid way of making me feel stupid._

“You know what I mean, Mullet. Real talking. In private?”

Keith stared, surprised at Lance’s seriousness. He then nodded and opened his door. He waved Lance inside, dropping the umbrella on the floor and plopping down onto the bed.

Glancing around, Lance wasn’t surprised to find the room nearly empty. After all, they had only settled into the base a few days ago, and Keith was never known to care much about material items. His blade and his paladin suit were the only things to see, forcing Lance to get back to the task at hand.

He coughed into his fist, and Keith’s head whipped up to look at him. His attentive eyes drawing Lance in. He cleared his throat, but before he could start, Keith interrupted with,

“You wanna sit down? I have a blanket you can use if you’re cold.”

Out of nervousness, Lance didn’t even realize he was covered in goose bumps, as well as slightly shivering. His wet clothes must have sapped his body heat, and the AC wasn’t any help. He carefully sat on the bed, next to Keith but not too close, and wrapped the small fleece blanket around his shoulders. This action calmed him considerably, and he let out a long sigh.

They just sat for a few moments, the air much less tense then before.

“I missed you, you know.” Lance finally said, just above a whisper, staring at the ground.

Keith was looking at him, but he couldn’t look back. He knew those intense eyes would make him chicken out of what he had to say.

“And I’m sorry. God, I’m so sorry. I should have never said those words.”

“Lance, what are you talking about?” the black paladin sounded genuinely confused.

“When we were lost in space! I said you should have stayed gone. But I shouldn’t have, because it’s not true. I was totally out of line and I’m sorry.” He huffed out, becoming frustrated.

Keith breathed in loudly, hand running through his overgrown bangs.

 “I’m not really worried about that anymore, Lance.”

“What?! Why?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter?! I’ve been _going out of my mind_ with guilt over what I said, _worried_ about how you felt, and _it doesn’t matter_?!” Now Lance raised his head, glaring at Keith.

Keith held up his hand to stop Lance from going any further.

“I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just…you had a point. I _did_ run away. I left the team because of my own issues, my own fear of being abandoned and replaced. I wasn’t the leader you all needed me to be. So, I left before anyone could tell me to go. It was stupid, I know….” He drifted off, surprised by how much he just opened up to his fellow paladin.

Meanwhile, Lance was speechless. He gaped at his friend, struggling with what he could possibly say next.

“Keith I…none of us ever considered replacing you or leaving you behind. _Never_. You’re a vital part of this team. You’re important to all of us…You’re important to _me_.” He made himself blush on that last part, revealing more that what he had intended.

Keith held Lance’s gaze, studying the boy’s face.

“You’re serious.” He breathed out. 

Lance squinted. “Why wouldn’t I be? Ya know, I thought we were getting kind of close. At least, before you left. But when you came back, it was so different between us. You brushed me off, and I guess- I don’t know. It seemed like you didn’t really like me anymore.”

“Lance, I…it never seemed like the right time to be friendly after I came back. Everything was so life and death, fight after fight after fight. I had to get serious, and do all I could to be the leader Voltron needed. But I didn’t stop to think that my actions might have hurt you. So. I’m sorry.”

Lance laid back onto the bed and covered his eyes with the backs of his hands. Keith followed suit, throwing himself back with a bit more force.

“This is so heavy, man.” Lance laughed out humorlessly. “I just want us to go back to normal. I want to joke around and bicker like old people, and-and train together and…I dunno! I just-ugh.” He hid himself in the blanket. “I miss you.” he whispered.

Silence filled the small room. Dread washed over Lance, scared that he said too much.

“What’s that? I, uh, you’re cutting out,” Keith ripped the blanket off Lance’s face, an exhilarated smile across his features. “ _I can’t hear you_.”

“Keith!” Lance screeched out, trying to hide his happiness. “Don’t bring that up, that was so embarrassing!”

“It’s not my fault you got yourself handcuffed to a tree!”

“Oh shut it, Mullet!”

They both busted into loud, full-bellied laughter. Keith leaned over Lance, holding himself up on an elbow. Their laughs eventually turned to giggles, but every time they tried to stop, they ended up looking at each other and cracking up again.

With a large breath out, Keith finally stopped, but a soft smile stayed on his face. He looked fixedly at the boy beneath him with poorly hidden adoration. Lance felt his heart seize up.

_Oh boy._

“Quiznak, that feels like so long ago!” Lance lowered his eyelids dramatically. “Did you actually forget who I was? Back when we rescued Shiro? I’m not exactly a forgettable person.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the boy lying next to him.

“Did you _really_ not remember our bonding moment?” Keith shot back.

Lance froze, the color drained from his face. Keith frowned and moved away from him.

“Lance, I’m just kidding. I know you don’t remember, it’s fine.” He huffed out.

The red paladin bit at his bottom lip, debating on saying something.

“It isn’t fine. It matters to you, it always has. And I’ve always just brushed it off, that wasn’t cool.” Lance said quietly.

“So…?” Keith said, pushing him to say more.

“So I do. I do remember.” He sighed. “I wish I could forget.”

Keith sat up angrily. “What?!”

Lance scrambled upright as well, pushing himself until his back was against the wall. “I don’t mean it like that! Geez! Let’s just not talk about it anymore. It’s awkward and uncomfortable and I just wanna hang out with you.”

“Why is it uncomfortable?” Keith wasn’t letting this go. “Is it because I’m…because I like guys…?” He sounded so discouraged, and it pulled at Lance’s heartstrings painfully.

“Of course it wasn’t!! I don’t care that you’re gay, er- I mean. I don’t mind it at all. It’s part of who you are and I like it.” He slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

Keith’s face slowly grew more red. “You…you like…that I’m gay?”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! I sound like a creep._

“Well, it’s another thing we have in common.” He decided to say fuck it, they’re already baring their souls, may as well let this secret go too.

“Lance, are you telling me you’re gay? But…Allura, and Plaxum…and Nyma…and-“

“Alright, yeah! I like girls. A lot. But I like guys too. I’m bisexual.” The red paladin wrung his hands nervously but continued. “I know everyone sees me as this girl crazy guy, so I’m sure this seems kind of out of the blue, but it’s something that I’ve had a _lot_ of time to contemplate on. Er, whatever. This definitely isn’t what I expected out of this night. I never thought I’d be talking about with you, of all people.”

Keith scooted back to sit side by side with Lance. “I’m, uh. Glad you trust me enough to tell me.” They traded small, knowing smiles. “What do you mean though?”

Lance visibly gulped. “Well, you’re the reason. The reason I know…that I think guys are attractive.” He kept his eyes on his lap, picking at a string coming undone on his shorts.

Keith was baffled. He didn’t exactly know how they got to this point, Lance spilling all these secrets to him while the pitter-patter of rain drummed on the roof. He felt almost drunk, time seemed to be going slower. The longer he kept himself from talking, the less he knew what he was going to say. His friend’s snort brought him back out of his head.

“Ya know, back in the Garrison, I was obsessed with you.” Lance grinned. “I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out back then. All I thought about was you. I wrote letters home describing you, how I couldn’t wait to finally catch up with you.”

“I only recognized it as attraction I was feeling much later. When we were already a team. I overheard Shiro talking about Adam to Allura and Coran, and everything just clicked into place. I never mentioned it to anyone though. I guess it never seemed like the time to just be like, ‘Hey guys! I think dudes are hot!’”

Keith chuckled at the thought, though he was still very much flustered over Lance’s words (confession?). “Oh, man. That’s definitely how you should have done it.” He shifted his weight, unsure if he wanted the answer to his next question. “But…you and Allura…you guys have a thing? Or something, don’t you?”

Lance seemed surprised at his question. “I do like Allura. She’s amazing, and I don’t think I’ll ever meet another girl that I like as much as I like her. But…she doesn’t really like me. Reflecting on it, my advances were never wanted. I knew she was uncomfortable, and yet I still kept trying. And now I think she’s convinced herself that we could work. But I know she’s still really hurt over what Lotor did to her, and I’m not interested in being a rebound. It’s just not meant to be.”

“When did you grow so mature?” Keith said, not hiding the pride in his voice for his friend.

Lance barked out a laugh. “Maybe you should pay more attention to me, Samurai.” a goofy grin outstretched on the boy’s face, and he winked overdramatically.

The black paladin was taken aback by Lance’s actions. Was he seriously flirting with him, or was it just Lance being Lance? Keith, being the straightforward person he always was, blurted out, “Why are you telling me all this, Lance?”

Lance’s face grew guarded once again, pulling himself farther from Keith. “I guess I’m telling you all this because. Well, if you ever wanted to try…to be with me? I wouldn’t tell you no. You don’t have to answer now, I know you’re way out of my league and all-“

“Don’t. I hate when you put yourself down like that.” Keith’s angry tone cut Lance off.

With a sigh, the red paladin mechanically stood up, keeping his head facing the door. “Okay, well, I’m gonna go now. If it’s a no, please just. Never bring this up again, I feel dumb enough as it is.” He took a step to leave, but Keith shot to the end of the bed and grabbed his wrist.

“I would.” Keith croaked out. “I’d like to try. I’ve never been in a relationship before, Lance. It’s obvious I’m not too good at friendships, or people in general. But I’ve liked you for a _long time_. And seeing you grow as a paladin of Voltron, as well as an individual, just made me like you more. I never thought-“

“Never thought I’d feel the same way?” Lance finished for him, turning back around, fondness in his eyes. Keith nodded silently.

“Me too.” Lance continued in a small voice. “But I’ve felt this…this _pull_ to be near you, since well, forever.” He slowly sat back down on the edge of the bed and wound his and Keith’s fingers together.

They stared at their hands being held by each other, growing in both happiness and embarrassment. They almost seemed to be glowing. They couldn’t stop smiling.

“So is this? Are we…?” Keith looked up to find Lance gazing at his lips. His heart sped up, and his face grew even more red.

“Can I kiss you?” Lance asked breathlessly.

“Only if I’m your boyfriend.” He replied with more confidence than he felt.

Lance beamed at him, eyes crinkling up. Then he leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! thanks for taking the time to read my fic! If you're like me, season 7 wasn't all you hoped it would be. I missed keith and lance's interactions, which led me to write this. i hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to hmu on tumblr! my url is realityrewind !! :^)


End file.
